I'll Fight For You Forever
by jaydee15
Summary: Brucas One-Shot. He says hes been pretending for the last 3 years and she promises herself she won't get close to him again but when a question of biggest regret gets asked will they still be able to deny one another? ENJOY & PLEASE REVIEW:D! thankss


Heyy guys this is my first ever Brooke and Lucas fan fiction and i hope you guys enjoy itD I thought we needed as much brucas as we can get seeing as were not getting any from the show anywaysss i hope you all enjoy it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW thankss:D!!

Disclaimer: i own nothing from one tree hill if i did chad michael murray would be mine and we'd see A LOT more brucas LOLP

Summary: Brucas One-Shot. He says he's been pretending for the last 3 years and she promises herself she won't get close to him again but when he visits New York and the question of what's your biggest regret gets asked will they still be able to deny one another or did they already have their final chance? **READ, ENJOY & REVIEW**

**BRUCASFORVERBRUCASFOREVERBRUCASFOREVER**

It was the hardest thing I had to do to stop him from kissing me that night but I knew had too he was kissing me for all the wrong reasons I couldn't let Lucas Scott do that to me again & of course I had to stop him because I knew he was only kissing me because he missed Peyton.

It's been six month since that night and I've heard from Peyton and Haley both that Lucas and her got back together; go figure, it was always her. I haven't talked to Lucas since that night and as of right now I don't plan to either.

Of course though what I want I usually never get because I got a phone call from Peyton last night telling me that her and Lucas are going to be coming to New York for his book signing, she said they'd be staying for about 5 days.

Crap; I couldn't even handle him for one night how am I supposed to deal with him for 5 whole days. Who knows maybe it won't be awkward at all, maybe I'll be okay seeing them together again…yeah I highly doubt that.

Today's the day they come, they've insisted that I come to a party that's happening in honor of Lucas, great at least there'll be alcohol I think to myself.

I see him by the bar when I walk in, god he looks so good, his hair is the perfect length and color again the complete opposite of how it was at the end of senior year. I don't see Peyton around which is actually a shock to me I'd think she'd want to flaunt Lucas all around me again but then again who knows the nights still young. I decide I might as well go talk to him since I'm guessing I'll be seeing him almost all this week.

"If it isn't Lucas Scott famous best selling author" I say to him with a smile.

He turns around shocked as if to hear my voice. I see his eyes wander over me making me squirm. God why does he have to look at me like that?

"Brooke Davis famous fashion designer wow it's so good to see you again Brooke" he says to me while wrapping his arms around me. I know the hug lasted longer then it should have but I couldn't have pulled back even if I wanted to because he had his arms wrapped around me just as tightly. I realized I missed his smell it was so distinct only Lucas Scotts smell, I loved it.

We finally break apart and he takes a step back with a small smile on his face.

"You look great Brooke I'm really glad you came" he said while staring at me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

I avert my eyes from him quickly knowing if I keep staring into them god knows what I'm going to do.

"Thanks Lucas, you do too, so where's Peyton?" I ask looking around for my curly haired sometimes best-friend.

At the mention of her name I hear a squeal and turn around just in time to see her rushing at me with her arms wide open. We all sit together and talk about basic stuff like what's going on in our lives, how cute Jamie is and other random things.

It's around 9pm and Peyton wanders off apparently there's a big time music executive here and she wanted to try and talk with him. And the means I'm alone with Lucas, crap.

"So I tried calling you when I got back to Tree Hill..you never answered" he says to me.

Which is true he did call but I couldn't pick up I mean come onwhat was I supposed to say 'oh hey Lucas you know the second you kissed me all my feelings for you came back stronger then ever' yeah right that secrets never getting out.

"Yeah I know I've just been really busy sorry I didn't get to call you back it just slipped my mind" I say to him trying to avoid his eyes. I see his face fall at my uncaring tone.

I'm proud to say I got through the party perfectly fine it was actually better then I expected maybe because I didn't get see Peyton until I left since she was too busy with the music executive and me and Lucas ended up getting over our awkwardness and spent most of the night laughing and reminiscing at old memories. God it felt so good to talk to him again as if there wasn't a care in the world, but of course the night did come to an end and if I thought our first hug lasted too long then our end of the night hug definitely was out of the question especially when I felt his lips come up to my ear and lightly whisper "take care pretty girl". I'm surprised he didn't feel my heart pounding since it was beating so fast.

**BRUCASFOREVERBRUCASFOREVERBRUCASFOREVER**

It was 2 days after the party I hadn't talked to him or Peyton since. As I was lying in my bed ready to get up I hear my phone ring and I see it's Lucas and I swear my heart skips a beat.

"Hey there Luke what's up?" I ask him casually while resting my head back on headboard

"Hey Brooke nothing much just lying in bed bored what about you" he says.

"Same, just about to get up and get ready for the day" I reply back.

"Oh I see I see…well um..I was just wondering that maybe you'd want to hang out today with me if your not too busy I kinda of um have a free day today" he says in a nervous tone.

"Oh um yeah of course..but uh.. what about Peyton" I ask him while inside my head is spinning out of control for actually agreeing to spend the day with him, shit what was I thinking.

"She said she's gonna be gone most of the day she has a meeting with that music executive or something" he replies back.

"Alright then looks like you'll be spending the day with me" she says in her cheeriest tone.

"Aha sounds amazing Brooke" he says while laughing.

"Okay Luke I'll pick you up in about lets say 45 minutes sound good?" I ask.

"Sounds perfect see you in 45" he replies.

So far the day has been amazing just me and Lucas I'm trying so hard not to get too close to him but god he makes it so hard. We just finished shopping and eating a late lunch and I decided I wanted to show him a place that I know he's going to appreciate more than anything.

"So Lucas you want to see my favorite place in all of New York City?" I ask him

"Of course but please don't let it be another mall I don't think I can walk into another store" he says laughing.

"Oh shut up you know you enjoy it" I say to him while playfully pushing him.

"Ahahah wellll… I have to admit you're the only one who actually makes shopping bearable for me" he says while directly looking into me eyes.

I look at him shocked but quickly I avert my eyes from his and start talking about something else.

"Lucas no peaking please I want it be surprise I swear I'm going to hit you so hard if you peak" I say to him while trying to cover his eyes.

"Okay okay I'm not peaking god relax women" he says to me chuckling.

"Open them" I whisper to him.

I can see he's beyond amazed at where I've taken him. It's my own version of the river court. I had found it when I first came to New York and now it's like my personal get away.

"Brookee…wow this place is amazing… it's so beautiful..just like the river court" he says.

"Yeah it's pretty amazing isn't it, I come here a lot it's kind of like a get away you know everything just seems perfect here" I reply back.

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean just how the river court is to me this place is like that too you" he says to me while we both walk towards a bench that's on the side of the court.

We end up spending almost the rest of our day sitting at the court and just talking about pretty much everything and anything. Sometimes we didn't talk at all and we just sat in a comfortable silence, I loved that we could do that still, enjoy each other company without having to talk. I also noticed how his phone kept vibrating I knew it was Peyton and I was shocked when he just turned it off.

"I missed you so much" he says to me quietly breaking the silence.

I turn my head towards him looking into his eyes and I see he's being completely honest and sincere.

"I missed you too Luke" I reply back to him just as quietly while leaning my head against his shoulder.

Somehow eventually our hands end up interlocked with each other, if anyone where to see us they'd think we were together, but of course that's not true. It just felt like we needed to feel each other again, be close to one another.

We continue talking about everything our dreams our fears, our families everything. I don't remember feeling so open to someone. I don't know how we ended up like this sitting so close and talking so deeply. It felt amazing, perfect even.

He asks me what my biggest regret is; it was a random question but then again this whole night has been random. I take awhile to answer not because I don't know what to say but because I don't know if I want to say it. I decide this nights seems to be about truth so why not.

So I close my eyes not wanting to see his reaction and squeeze his hand a little tighter and whisper

"Giving up on us, when I stopped fighting for us and stopped believing in us, and letting you go at the state championships and when I lied to you and told you I stopped missing you".

I breathe out the air I didn't know I was holding beyond shocked I admitted what I just did. While I'm having an inner panic attack I feel him squeeze my hand back even tighter and lean up towards my ear and whisper in the softest voice possible.

"Mine was letting you walk away that night from me without telling you how much I truly did miss you and love you and how much you meant to me, and how I let you let me go at the state championships, and how I lied to you the night of the banquet and I told you things I thought you wanted to hear but not what was truly in my heart.

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything and I'm guessing he didn't' either because he didn't say anything more. I think we've said more then enough tonight maybe even too much. So we just hold each other even tighter both wishing things were different.

We eventually did end up leaving the court. I didn't know what to think of tonight I didn't know how to comprehend everything that was said. All I know is that my plan of not getting close to Lucas Scott again officially went down the drain tonight. And as I lay in bed that night I couldn't get to sleep, I kept picturing how amazing our lives would have been if we had just been honest with each other I just wised we had told each other what was truly in our hearts. And little did I know that somewhere else in New York a blonde hair, blue eyed boy was also doing the same thing.

**BRUCASFOREVERBRUCASFOREVERBRUCASFOREVER**

He called me so many times the next day that I lost count. I wanted to pick up the phone, I did but I just couldn't I didn't know what to say and I didn't know what he thought about last night I was scared I just didn't know what to do.

He was leaving tomorrow morning and then everything would go back to how it was, I would pretend to forget about him and he would be happy with Peyton, everything would be fine, it had to be. But I knew it wasn't I was already in to deep.

I went straight to the court after work I didn't want go home or anywhere else. I just didn't know what to do anymore, god I wanted him so much. I've been sitting on the bench looking blankly around me for the past couple of hours not realizing how late it has actually gotten, I'm lost in my own world until I hear my phone beeping indicating I have a new message. I don't want to check it but I can't stop myself I knew in my heart it was from the boy that I've been trying to forget for the past 3 years.

"…Brooke...please answer your phone…I just- I…don't understand pretty girl please last night Brooke I know it meant something please…I need to hear your voice, pick up your phone……..god Br—ooke please I need you… I do I swear.. please…I have to see you pretty girl I ..i need you Brooke please just answer your phone I need to see you right now I nee-d too- god pretty girl i-im coming to see you I have to'

I listen to his message with tears streaming down my face. God I want to go to him so bad and tell him how much I need him and how much I want him. I've never heard his voice so broken and it breaks my heart into pieces hearing it.

It was about 40 minutes after I listened to the message when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I close my eyes tightly knowing it's him from the shiver that runs down my back. I'm standing behind the bench slightly leaning on it while I watch the river. He comes and stands directly in front of me, neither of us saying a word.

He just looks me right in the eye I can see he hasn't had any sleep from his beyond tousled hair and the dark circles under his red eyes. He takes my arms that are folding against my chest and interlocks his hands with mine as I take a deep breathe.

"I can't keep pretending anymore…I thought I could but after last night I know I can't I can't keep pretending that I love her more when that's not even close to being the truth" he whispers to me looking me in eye

"Luc—" I try to say something but he cut me off.

"No you have to listen to me I pretended back in senior year and I pretended six months ago when I kissed you... but Brooke I can't…I just can't do it anymore…I tried but I can't" he says to me pulling me even closer and he leans into me ear and says

"Everything we talked about that night 6 months ago in the carriage ride…I want…I've always wanted it…and I want it all with you…I've always wanted it all with you…everything I want… I want with you…its you..that's it…it always has been and it always will be" he says in the lightest voice into my ear.

He moves his head back so it's again directly in front of mine his eyes never leaving mine as he gently lets go of my hands and cups my cheek with both his hands he brings my head towards his and I close my eyes knowing what's about to come. He kisses me slowly nipping at my lips then begging for entrance, he kisses me with so much passion; it has to have been the most passionate kiss of both our lives. I kiss him back with just as much passion my hands grabbing his shirt and pulling him even closer. And then it comes to my mind that he's still with Peyton and I quickly pull back taking deep breaths trying to calm down my erratic heart beat.

"We can't do this Luke…it's wrong..your with Peyton" I whisper to him

He pulls me close to him again.

"If it's so wrong…then why does it feel so right?" he asks right before he crashes his lips onto mine again. And again I get lost in the sensation that the feel of his lips make me feel…we kiss what seems like hours eventually we head back to my apartment and as he lies on top of me kissing me with everything he has I knew that I had everything I could ever need and want.

"I want it too…all of it…everything you want I want it with you" I whisper to him as I gently grab his face with my hands making him look directly at me. I see his eyes brighten at what I say and his smile broaden.

"I love you pretty girl I always have and I promise you I always will' he whispers to me.

"I love you too Lucas..so much" I reply back to him in the same soft tone.

"Everything will be okay from now… it's always just going to be me and you from here on out I'll always fight for you forever" he says to me while kissing me.

"Ill fight for you always too I promise" I say to him while kissing him back

"It's always been you Brooke Davis and it always will be I swear to you with all my heart" he says as kisses my jaw going up to my ear.

And for the first time in a long time I can honestly believe what he just said to me without a doubt in my mind or heart, I know he's being completely honest with me.

"It'll always be me and you Luke…always" I whisper to him as run my hands down his bare chest knowing in my head that we've finally completely got each other.

**BRUCASFOREVERBRUCASFOREVERBRUCASFOREVER**

I know it's not going to be all rainbows and lollipops from now on out, were going to have to face Peyton and everyone else and there's going to be many obstacles that are still going to come our way with our bulging careers and families. But even with everything that's going to come our way I know that me and Luke will make it through this time, we've both completely given ourselves to each other, we've let each other in all the way and we both trust each other without a doubt and like that night 6 months ago on our carriage ride when Lucas said 'nothing else will matter as long as were together' and our driver replied 'love is what it's all about', well they were both completely right because me and Lucas finally got our happily ever after. I was right people who are meant to be always find their way in end. So I guess it was safe to say now that

Pretty Girl and Boyfriend were back together.

Cheery and Broody were back together.

Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were back together now and stronger then ever.

* * *

i hopee you guyss enjoyedd it my first BRUCAS fan fictionD

**pleasee pleaseeeee revieww** i will appreciate it soo muchh

thanksssD


End file.
